GIRLS!
by WildCat Firecracker
Summary: WildCat and her friends go to CGL because the other girl camps couldnt help them. Who knows, maybe they will like this camp.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
I do not own Holes or anything else from other TV shows sigh I don't even own the characters they are my friends but in this story I can make them do whatever! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But I do own the plot!!!!!!!! And now I cant get sued : D happy now! 


	2. Information

Information  
  
Name: Ashley Nick Name: Wild Cat Reason for CGL: Went to the zoo and let out all the lions and wild cats. Also sent people to the hospital with major injuries. Appearance: Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tomboy, short, always wears jeans, blue hat. Favorite Color: Black/Red/Blue Hobby: Sports  
  
Name: Maria Nick Name: Pyro Reason for CGL: Set cars on fire and cafeteria. (Partly the lunch lady's fault so she says) Appearance: Short, light brown, hazel eyes, tomboy, always wears watch. Favorite color: Blue/Red/Green Hobby: Sports  
  
Name: JoyAnna Nick Name: Rosa (Spanish for pink) Reason for CGL: Stole clothes, makeup, and other accessories in pink. Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, girly, likes to wear brother's football jersey. Favorite color: Pink Hobby: Football  
  
Name: Maysan Nick Name: Killer Reason for CGL: Got into a lot of fights and also beat up teachers. Appearance: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, tomboyish, always wears necklace that has her name in Arabic. Favorite color: (unknown) Hobby: (unknown)  
  
Name: Amber Nick Name: Su Bomb (suicide bomb) Reason for CGL: Tried to commit suicide with a bomb. Appearance: Red Hair, brown eyes, always wears favorite sweatshirt. Favorite color: (unknown) Hobby: (unknown)  
  
Name: Amy Nick Name: Fifi Reason for CGL: Spray painting on the schools the word fifi all over. She explains the alien fifi told her too. Appearance: Blonde hair, crazy, always wears a keychain that she calls fifi. Favorite color: (unknown) Hobby: Field Hockey  
  
Name: Brittany Nick Name: Twiz Reason for CGL: Went psycho and locked all the teachers in one classroom and tried to set the room on fire. Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, tomboyish except with makeup, always wears RAP sweatshirt. Favorite color: Blue Hobby: Sports  
  
Name: Jennifer Nick Name: Witch Reason for CGL: Painted everything in the town black every night until it was done. (but got caught the second night) Appearance: Black hair, black nails, black clothes, brown eyes, always wears black. Favorite Color: Black Hobby: (unknown)  
  
AN: Finally done this is my first fic so go ahead and flame. I will start the story 2moro. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Bus Ride

HI PPLS! Thank you Quimby for reviewing. Hope you enjoy my first fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Bus Ride  
  
Eight girls were riding in the bus. This is the seventh camp they are going to because none of the bad-girl-camps, as they called it, could hold them. So now they are being sent to a boys detention camp. Camp Green Lake.  
  
" Its hot I wanna go back to the cold camp," whined Rosa who was making a puppy dog face. She was wearing all pink, of course. Except her brother's football jersey, which is green. Her hair is pulled back in pigtails and it had glitter in it.  
  
" Suck it up!" (AN: since I explained wat they looked liked b4 I aint gonna type it. Lol. Sry read on) Yelled Wild Cat. Pyro shoved her, even though it was hard to do with the handcuffs. She said " there is gonna be boys there."  
  
A few of the girls squealed in delight. Then a voice spoke up. "Fifi says look out the window." "what are you talking bout Fifi?" asked Twiz. They all looked out the windows and saw MILLIONS of holes. Every where you looked there were holes! Also a few orange dots here and there. They couldn't tell what the dots were. They couldn't tell if it was from the grime on the windows or how far they were.  
  
One thing they knew is that they were thirsty. " its like a desert out here!!!!" exclaimed witch, preferably talking to Su Bomb, her best friend. Killer was too busy to notice because she was scanning the premises for boys.  
  
All of a sudden the bus lurched forward and made a squeaking sound. " All right girls off the bus." Said the bus driver. There was an awkward silence when they were standing up. Then Pyro spoke to Wild Cat, who wouldn't move from her seat. She clearly didn't want to be there. Pyro couldn't think of anyway to get her off the bus. Then it hit her. She smirked knowing she might get killed for this. (AN: I WILL GET U FOR CALLIN ME THIS MARIA!!!!!!! Because now every1 else is callin me it!) She waited for everyone to file out of the bus so she could have a running chance. Wild Cat ran pretty fast. " Come on Twiggy, time to go." As soon as she said that she dashed off the bus with Wild Cat close behind. Boys were staring at them running around until a man with a cowboy hat and sunflower seeds in hand yelling "STOP YOU GIRL SCOUTS!"  
  
" O HELL NO!" said killer. That's her usual saying when somebody insults her. " You did not just call us girl scouts!?" "I'm a cheerleader," yelled Rosa. "Does that count?" The sunflower seed guy eyed them evilly. They noticed how hard he was trying to scare them and they just yawned and sighed. "are you done yet, cowboy?" asked Twiz.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he began, "My name is Mr. Sir, you shall address me by my name is that cle . . ." He was interrupted by a few girls giggling. " You think my name's funny?!" They eight girls stood up straight, saluted, and in unison said " YES MR. SIR!!" They then rolled on the ground laughing. Leaving many boys to stare.  
  
Mr. Sir has given them his speech on lizards, holes, and clothes. The girls just came out of their private, yet disgusting, shower stalls (it is blocked off you perverted minds) changed in the orange jumpsuits. Wild Cat still had her blue hat, Pyro still had her watch, Rosa still had her pink accessories, Witch still had her black makeup, Fifi still had her keychain, and Killer still had her necklace. Very few could wear their favorite things.  
  
"I WANT MY JEANS BACK!" yelled Wild Cat. "We all want our stuff back." All the camps they got to keep their stuff.  
  
" Sorry little missy you cant have them right now. You'll get them back." Said a really perky, short, dorky looking guy. "My name is Mr. Pendanski I'll be . . ." All the girls blocked his voice out of their heads and all thought ~ I hate perky people ~ only one thought was different. Twiz's thought. ~ I wish I had some twizzlers bout now ~  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Sorry romance peoples ill put more of that in the next chapter!!!! Please review. Sorry if it wasn't funny either its kind of an inside joke thing in this chapter. Okee dokee bye byes!!!!!!! 


	4. Meet The Boys

Hi People! Sorry for not updating in a few days, I was saving up to buy the Newsies! YAY! Thanks to all the reviewer peoples, and Quimby I will try to do better at my grammar. And I will be adding a newsie to this story except he's not a newsie it's just the character. I DON'T OWN THE NEWSIE CHARACTER EITHER! So anyway sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm home sick right now. Anyway . . . on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meet the Boys  
  
While everyone was thinking and not listening Mr. Pendanski was pointing to stuff. Of course they knew they could figure it out themselves so they weren't looking where he was pointing. All of a sudden Mr. Pendanski stopped short, because he realized they weren't paying any attention, which caused them to bump into one another.  
  
"You young ladies better pay attention," he said whiles pointing at us. Pyro pointed back at him and said, "it's rude to point!" That made the girls fall over laughing. She did it all the time but the look of anger and surprise that on Mr. Pendanski face was hilarious. Pendanski finally recovered and spoke up. "You know you just contradicted yourself."  
  
"No . . . really?" Wild Cat managed to get out, still breathing heavily from laughing so hard.  
  
"Yes," Pendanski said ignoring the sarcasm. The group just rolled their eyes at him. "You will be in D Tent. D stands for diligence. There are ten boys in there already . . ."  
  
"TEN BOYS!?" The girls screamed in unison.  
  
"Precisely. AH HA! Here is your tent. I, of course, am your councilor." A few of them said 'o goody' or 'aren't we lucky'. "The boys will be here shortly, goodbye girls!" And with that said, he left the tent.  
  
The girls looked around and figured the cots with the empty crates are the ones that aren't occupied by someone already. "I CALL THIS ONE!" screamed Rosa who was already unpacking her stuff. The girls slowly took a cot and unpacked their stuff.  
  
"I can't wait to meet the boys," sighed Killer laying down on her cot. "And this so called 'bed' smells bad!" Some of the girls chuckled while the others made disgusted faces. ~*~*~*~*~ Where The Boys Are ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys the bus just went by, that means the girls are here!"  
  
"How do you know Twitch?" asked X-Ray. He was a middle-sized boy with really thick glasses that you could hardly see through because they were so dirty. Some of the boys called him X for short. X was talking to a boy named Twitch who always twitched hence the name. He had a black and red visor that he wore backwards, except when digging he wears it forwards so the sun doesn't bother him.  
  
" Duh, X, its Twitch. He can hear a motor miles away!" exclaimed a fairly tall boy called Squid. He had a white rag tied on his head with a white hat, that had two blue stripes on it, over it. (I LOVE THAT HAT! I WANT IT!)  
  
There were seven other boys around too. Spot, ZigZag, Barf Bag, Armpit, Caveman, Magnet, and Zero. (AN: I'm not going to explain what they look like anymore, so just picture them as they looked in the movie. And if you ever saw the movie the Newsies then you know what Spot looks like.)  
  
" Well you're done digging, let's head back," spoke Zero. (He talks now. Also everyone was waiting for the others today so they could meet the girls together.)  
  
So they started heading back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The Girls ~*~*~*~*~  
  
(After the boys showered)  
  
The girls were sitting in the tent singing a song when they heard footsteps. The tent flap opened and ten boys walked in. They stared at each other for a second and then Wild Cat spoke up. "I take it you guys are our new roommates. I'm Wild Cat. That's Pyro, Rosa, Killer, Twiz, Su Bomb, Witch, and that's Fifi." Then X-Ray took a step forward and said I'm X-Ray, the leader of D Tent. That's Squid, Twitch, Armpit, Caveman, ZigZag, Barf Bag, Spot, Magnet, and Zero." Wild Cat and X-Ray shook hands and so did everybody else.  
  
When everybody told everyone how he or she got there, the dinner bell rang. Twiz stayed behind to grab enough twizzlers for everybody, including the boys, at dinner. She started walking out but on her way she bumped into Caveman. "OOP's sorry my . . . " they began at the same time. " I didn't mean to . . ." They did it again. They each blushed and walked back to dinner together.  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
Sorry if it sucked. Please Review. Yea . . . I'm kinda sick so I'll be going to bed now. BYE BYES! 


	5. Reunion

OK I'm finally updating. Just to make Twiz (Brittany) happy because its her birthday. This is half her birthday gift. OK on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Reunion  
  
The morning alarm went off and the girls groaned and reluctantly got up. They waited for the boys to leave before they got changed (DUH) They walked outside and got their breakfast. They weren't sure what it was. Their guess is it was a type of tortilla dipped in butter. It didn't taste half bad even though more than half of them would prefer poptarts.  
  
They got in line and Killer grabbed a shovel with red tape on it. They each got a shovel one by one still half asleep. Wild Cat and Killer were walking along when all of a sudden X-Ray came up behind Killer and ripped the shovel from her hands and threw the one he had on the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Wild Cat and Killer yelled after him.  
  
""Hey Killer. You grabbed X-Ray's shovel its shorter than the rest of them." Said Magnet. Killer blushed and followed Magnet leaving Wild Cat behind. Squid came up to Wild Cat and said, "smaller shovel, smaller hole."  
  
"Wow . . . you're a real genius." With that said Wild Cat walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Digging Site ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The kids were shown where to dig for the day. The girls at first had trouble starting their hole. Each girl was put next to a guy so the guy could help. Pyro was next to ZigZag, (pay attention these will be pairings later.) Rosa was next to Zero, Wild Cat was next to Squid, Twiz was next to Caveman, Witch was next to Armpit, Su Bomb was next to X-Ray, Killer was next to Magnet, and Fifi was next to Twitch. Spot and BarfBag were digging alone. Pretty soon every boy was asking if the girl next to him needed help. Some replied "yes" and some replied "no." Wild Cat and Pyro replied no. Soon ZigZag forced her to let him help.  
  
The First Round water truck came buy but this time it had passengers. Two girls stepped off the bus.  
  
" D Tent I would like you to meet two new roommates so now your tent will have an even amount of boys and girls." Started Mr. Pendanski. "This is Heather and Bianca." He said pointing to the new girls.  
  
All the girls squealed in delight and ran to hug their old friends.  
  
"I'm actually Tracks," spoke Heather in between hugs.  
  
"And I'm Bee." Added Bianca.  
  
The boys nodded. " This is Rex, Alan, Ricky, Stanley, Patrick, Lewis, Brian, Jose, Theodore, and Zero." Replied Mr. Pendanski.  
  
"Yo, my name's not Rex it's X-Ray. That's Squid, ZigZag, Caveman, Spot, BarfBag, Twitch, Magnet, Armpit, and . . . well . . . and Zero."  
  
"Him, he's Mom," said Squid with a toothpick in his mouth (of course) nodding towards Mr. Pendanski.  
  
"We know," sighed Wild Cat.  
  
"Shut up little girl I wasn't talking to you."  
  
" Listen here toothpick boy," began Wild Cat walking up to him. "Atleast I don't talk with a hick accent." (no offense to people who talk like that.) There were a couple of "uh oh's" heard. They were giving each other death glares and it looked like they were having a staring contest. Soon they went back to digging.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
OK I'm done for now because Kyle is home and I got to go do my homework. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Ill try and update a.s.a.p. Give me some ideas. Bye byes 


	6. Dinner And A Song?

HEY PEOPLES!!!! Sorry it took me so long. Everyone is always home and I don't like people reading over my shoulder. And when they are gone Kyle is here and I can't be in the same room as him or he'll annoy me to death. Thank you to all reviewers and Sin don't worry about the whole past thing because I wasn't planning on doing that. I have read it so many times. I might write another tomorrow because I'm home all week. NO SCHOOL! YAY!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dinner and a . . . song?  
  
WildCat and Squid were still not talking to each other at dinnertime. The girls were sore and aching all over but were too stubborn to show it. "What is this crap?" asked Su Bomb.  
  
"This 'crap' is what you will have to deal with for all your time here," replied X-Ray.  
  
She rolled her eyes. He continued and looked at Killer. "Since you didn't dig today you wouldn't mind giving your bread to somebody who did." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Killer glared at him and stated firmly, "don't make me show you where I got my name from." The girls were used to her attitude but the boys looked at X with surprise written all over their faces. He was in pure shock as well. Killer was still glaring at him so he sat down and glared right back.  
  
The girls chuckled knowing he wasn't going to do anything.  
  
Fifi sighed, " Fifi and I feel like watching dinner and a movie right now."  
  
"I wonder what movies on tonight?" Witch wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe it's fast and the furious!" (guess who said that.)  
  
"You wish Twitch," said ZigZag.  
  
"So . . . Tracks and Bee what ya in for?" asked Spot.  
  
"I tied my sister to the tracks while a train was coming," replied Tracks.  
  
"Again?!" Rosa asked.  
  
Tracks just smiled in reply.  
  
"I raised killer bees to do my bidding," said a psychotic Bee. "Just kidding I actually just tried out for a singing contest and lost. I was so mad I tore the whole place apart and ran from the cops. I was just a little drunk." She showed everyone how little with her fingers.  
  
"So what's with the nickname?" BarfBag asked.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't set free some bees?" asked Magnet.  
  
"She got stung by a bee the first time we met her." Twiz spoke quickly.  
  
WildCat and Squid didn't say anything at all yet which is weird because they both have really big mouths unless it's a secret of course. They just always have to say what they are thinking. Instead they both just sat there poking at their food. Apparently they were both mad at each other.  
  
"WildCat, whoo hoo, Twiggy," said Pyro waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
Her head snapped up and said, "Don't call me that!"  
  
They heard Squid chuckle across from her and say "Twiggy"  
  
Since she was sitting across from him she kicked him hard in the shin and said, "SHUT UP, ALAN!"  
  
Despite the pain she caused him he yelled, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"  
  
"Mom told me." She replied quite calmly. She stood up. "I'm leaving."  
  
The girls followed her. The boys got up and walked into their tent where they found the girls singing.  
  
"I was thinking,  
  
That I might fly today.  
  
Just to disprove all the things that you say.  
  
It doesn't take a talent to be mean.  
  
Words can crush things that are unseen, so  
  
Please be careful with me.  
  
I'm sensitive and id like to stay that way.  
  
You always tell me, that its impossible.  
  
To be respected and be a girl.  
  
Why's it gotta be so complicated.  
  
Why ya gotta tell me if I'm hated.  
  
O, please be careful with me,  
  
I'm sensitive and id like to stay that way.  
  
I was thinking,  
  
That it might do some good.  
  
To rob the clinics and took all their food.  
  
That way what they believe will have taken place,  
  
And we'll give it to everybody that has some faith.  
  
O, please be careful with me,  
  
I'm sensitive and id like to stay that way.  
  
I have this theory that if we're told we're bad,  
  
That's the only,  
  
Idea we'll ever have.  
  
Maybe if we are surrounded in beauty,  
  
Someday we will be become what we see.  
  
Anyone can start a conflict,  
  
Its harder yet to disregard it.  
  
Rather see the world from another angle.  
  
We are everyday angels.  
  
Be careful with me cause id like to stay that way."  
  
When they finished their song they finally noticed the boys. Their faces turned redder than you could ever imagine. The boys just stared at them in awe. They had no idea the girls could sing so well.  
  
"We . . . uhhh . . . sing when we are . . . ummm . . . frustrated or happy or whatever," said Rosa a little nervously.  
  
Zero smiled at her. " You gu . . . uh girls sing great! Can you sing another?"  
  
There were choruses of "yeah" and "please" the girls shook their heads. (I won't put you through another song in this chapter.)  
  
"We're tired." They stated still a little embarrassed.  
  
"OK," sighed Pit.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
OK tell me if you don't want anymore songs or if I typed the song wrong. Ill try and write more tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW. If its bad or good. I don't think I'm doing to good so I won't be surprised at flames. O YEAH! I'm sensitive belongs to jewel not me. OK please review BYE BYES! 


	7. Partners

HEY PEOPLES! What's going on? Since I'm all alone at my Dad's house (YAY!) i'm going update. I wrote half of this on a laptop! YAY! It was awesome. Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
Elizabeth Sparrow: FUNNY! You are fun to talk to! hehe  
  
Nosilla: Here's more. lol.  
  
Brittany (twiz): don't worry you and Caveman are coming soon! I might write more songs. Don't you want to sing something to Caveman? lol. You have perverted dreams. lol.  
  
zigzag/squidlover: I LOVE SQUID TOO! hehe  
  
This chapter holds many surprises. Who knows maybe WildCat will be nice to Squid.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Partners  
  
The morning bell rang and the camp got up to go dig and have breakfast. The boys were still complimenting on the girls singing.  
  
Around noon the water truck came around with lunch. The girls were pretty good with their holes. They were starving though, they couldn't wait to eat. When they sat down in two circles (one boys, one girls) Mom came up to them. "D-Tent I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow you will not be digging individual holes," before he could continue there were cheers heard all around.  
  
Mom cleared his throat and continued, "Instead you will pick partners out of a hat and go out to a tent that has been organized to fit two people. There are eight tents spread out over the desert. Either Mr. Sir or I will be bringing your water everyday. You will get more than you usually do. More food as well. You don't have to dig tomorrow but you do the next day. You will be out there with your partner digging holes for a week. Showers are now fifteen minutes where you are. All the showers have a stall. The pairing will be boy/girl. Your clothes will be the same routine. Ummmm . . . and you will not see each other besides your partner so say your good byes today. We will pick partners after dinner."  
  
Mom turned around and walked away leaving the kids speechless. Then Zero got up and went to go finish his hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Dinner Time~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner everyone was quiet thinking of who they wanted, didn't want, and was going to get as a partner. They would have to spend a week with that boy/girl. It was Rosa who broke the silence. "Who do you guys want as partners?" Nobody said anything they just stared dazed at their food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ In The Tent After Dinner ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay boys, pick a girls name out of this hat," said Mom a little over enthusiastic. X-Ray went first. He closed his eyes and slowly put his hand in and pulled it out slowly as if the paper was contaminated.  
  
END OF CHAPTER Sorry it was short I have to leave. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANX bye byes! 


	8. Goodbye For Now

HEYZ! Sorry where I left you off last time. Thanks to all the reviewers:  
  
Nosilla: What is BUMP BUMP POKESTHTHING? Lol.  
  
RapDragon: Here's my update. Don't worry Magnet is in good hands. Lol.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Goodbye for Now  
  
X-Ray took a deep breath and slowly opened the small piece of paper. His eyes widened.  
  
"Amber," he spoke and looked at Su Bomb. That's exactly who he wanted for a partner.  
  
Mom wrote it down and said, "Next."  
  
Armpit was next. His hand reached in and he too pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Jennifer."  
  
Again Mom wrote it down so they couldn't trade partners. "Next."  
  
Squid was next. He pulled it out and got the last person he wanted as a partner . . . WildCat.  
  
"It says 'Ashley' "  
  
"Oh, great," mumbled WildCat sarcastically. Everyone heard her though.  
  
"Next."  
  
ZigZag was next. "Maria."  
  
She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Great two pyro maniacs in one tent . . . alone," Magnet said. Everyone laughed while Pyro and ZigZag blushed.  
  
"Next."  
  
Mom held out the hat towards Magnet. He reached in and read, "Maysan."  
  
Killer was trying to hide her smile and blush but it wasn't working very well.  
  
"Next."  
  
Caveman looked at the paper he picked out and said, "Brittany."  
  
Twiz squealed in delight.  
  
"Next."  
  
Zero pulled out a paper, " JoyAnna."  
  
Rosa was trying not to jump up and down for joy so she just smiled.  
  
"Next."  
  
Twitch was now twitching frantically while trying to open the piece of folded paper. He finally succeeded and spoke, "Amy."  
  
Fifi looked up surprised.  
  
Mom recorded it. "Next."  
  
BarfBag gently opened his paper. "Bianca."  
  
Bee smiled a wide grin.  
  
" And since Heather and Patrick are the only ones left they will be partners."  
  
Tracks and Spot both blushed when everyone did the "ooooooooooo" sound.  
  
"Okay, everyone go to bed you may not have to dig tomorrow but you still have to get up early to pack." Mom turned on his heels and left.  
  
~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~  
  
The horn went off and the D-Tenters slowly got up to go get their tortillas dipped in honey.  
  
After eating they went to their tent to pack.  
  
"I am so happy we got a day off of digging today," said Armpit packing his sheets and pillow from his cot.  
  
" I think we all are even though we won't be seeing each other for a while," replied X-Ray sadly.  
  
" Yea . . . We have about ten minutes left together because we gotta get into the bus thing," Pyro said.  
  
They all loaded onto the bus.  
  
One by one they all got off. Giving each other hugs and handshakes before getting off. They still had a half a day left until tomorrow. (Which is Monday.) And that's when their real week starts.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Finished a chapter. YAY! Tomorrow I will try and update again. PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE . . . ~*~takes a deep breath~*~ . . . PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Okay bye byes! 


	9. The End of the Day with No Hole

Hey peoples! Thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
RapDragon55: DECIDE! DECIDE! DECIDE! *Clears throat* sorry got a little carried away there. Lol.  
  
Thorn: I will get them together soon. hehe.  
  
Nosilla: Okee Dokee!  
  
Tweeked-Out-Girl: THANK YOU!  
  
Okay i am dedicating this chapter to May (Killer) because her birthday was on Thursday. Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLE!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The End of the Day with No Hole  
  
~*~*~*~*~ X-Ray and SuBomb's Place ~*~*~*~*~  
  
X-Ray and SuBomb were waving to the bus that just dropped them off. They still had half of the day to go.  
  
" So," X-Ray began. "What do you want to do to pass the time?"  
  
SuBomb shrugged her shoulders and said "doesn't matter."  
  
They both walked towards the tent to see what it looked like. It was the same size as the ones they usually sleep in but it looked bigger because there were only two cots. There was also a curtain to change behind. When they walked outside they spotted two shower stalls that were blocked off and a water spigot to get their water.  
  
"I'm bored," SuBomb whined and laid down on her cot after unpacking.  
  
"Want to play cards?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I say we play . . . strip poker sound good?"  
  
She blushed and yelled, "WHAT!?" She couldn't believe her ears. Here she is sitting with a guy she thought she was beginning to like and he's a pervert! Before her mind could continue these thoughts he spoke.  
  
"Chill I was just kidding."  
  
SuBomb sighed in relief and asked, "do you know how to play bull shit?"  
  
He smiled a huge smile. "I'm the King."  
  
"Well your highness you just met your worst nightmare."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Armpit and Witch's Place ~*~*~*~*~  
  
They watched as the bus pulled away and hearing everyone yell "See you" out the windows.  
  
(In this story Armpit doesn't smell bad he just sweats a lot in the heat.)  
  
With out saying a word they turned towards the tent and showers to look around. There were no holes out this far yet. When Witch walked by Armpit to the tent after looking at the showers he found she smelled like vanilla. Which, of course, made him hungry.  
  
"Is there anything to eat around here?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and said, "I figured you would say that sooner or later. Check the mini fridge in the tent."  
  
He nodded.  
  
While Witch was unpacking she heard Armpit come up behind her and tell her something she couldn't quite understand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You smell good." He said a little louder embarrassed about how she would reply.  
  
She smiled trying to cover her blush. "Thanks, Pit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ZigZag and Pyro's Place ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyro and ZigZag watched as the bus pulled away thinking of what was going to happen this week.  
  
After looking around even though there wasn't much to look at they both went to unpack.  
  
"Hey Zig you wanna see somethin'?"  
  
"Sure," he replied shrugging his shoulders.  
  
She unzipped her backpack and pulled out something. Something small.  
  
She held out her hand and revealed two lighters. One red and one blue.  
  
ZigZag's eyes widened and a broad smile spread across his face. "Where did you get those?"  
  
"They're mine. I put them in my box with my . . . "  
  
"With your what?" He asked still amazed.  
  
She blushed. "Girl supplies."  
  
"Since when do you wear make up?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Oh," he blushed now realizing what she was talking about.  
  
"Go ahead you can have one."  
  
" You sure?"  
  
Pyro smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks," and he kissed her cheek.  
  
Her face turned at least ten shades of red.  
  
Then he pulled out a pack of cards and held them in the air.  
  
"Go fish?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Magnet and Killer's Place ~*~*~*~*~  
  
All that was left of the bus was the dust clouds falling to the Earth. They stood there silently. After about five minutes Killer turned around and started to look around. Magnet followed closely behind.  
  
" We should unpack," Magnet's Hispanic voice rang through Killer's ears. She practically melted.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
While they were unpacking Killer started a conversation.  
  
"So . . . you like animals?"  
  
"Yea. I told you that's how I got here member?"  
  
"O yea."  
  
"What's your favorite animal?"  
  
"Dogs."  
  
Killer frowned hoping he wouldn't make such short answers so they could talk more.  
  
Magnet on the other hand was really nervous. He wanted to talk to her so bad but he was afraid he would say something stupid and she would hate him. He knows he's over-reacting but he really likes her.  
  
Magnet decided to try and start a conversation while she was laying there on her cot staring at the tent ceiling.  
  
"You been friends with the gang long?"  
  
"Only about a year. I was the newest." She smiled remembering meeting Pyro and her introducing her to the gang.  
  
Flashback  
  
Maysan sat down at her desk in Mrs. Cherepy's homeroom.  
  
"Hi, I'm Pyro."  
  
Maysan raised her eyebrows. "Pyro?"  
  
"It's a nickname. My real name is Maria." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
  
Maysan laughed. "I'm Maysan. May for short."  
  
"Cool."  
  
At lunch that day she introduced May to WildCat and the gang. After about a week they became real good friends and she was dubbed Killer because she beat up a boy on her second day.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
She had told Magnet this while thinking about it.  
  
" I like your name."  
  
She blushed. "Thanks. I like your name to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Caveman and Twiz's Place ~*~*~*~*~  
  
They waved to the last of the remaining kids on the bus. Twiz had finished the rest of her twizzlers on the bus with the rest of D-Tent so she had a slight frown on her face. Caveman reached into his jumpsuit pocket and held his hand out to her. In his hand a cherry red twizzler was left.  
  
"Here, I didn't eat my last one."  
  
Twiz smiled gratefully and took it. She did a quick peck on his cheek and quickly walked away.  
  
Caveman just stood there. Frozen. From surprise, joy, and shock all at the same time.  
  
Finally a smile danced on his lips and he went to join Twiz on the exploring.  
  
When he found her in the tent later on she was doodling in a notebook. She was still embarrassed for what she did earlier.  
  
He leaned over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
  
She could feel his breath on her cheek. A line of crimson spread across her cheeks and nose. Drawing. She tried to say it but couldn't. there was a lump in her throat. Come on. Say It! Drawing! D-R-A-W-I-N-G. She kept repeating that in her mind.  
  
"Drawing." She finally said it. A sigh of relief came over her like a wave.  
  
"Your really good." He was admiring the puppy she was drawing the details into.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Now it was his turn to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
She smiled and her eyes twinkled. And she drew some more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Zero and Rosa's Place ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two smallest of the group watched silently as the bus left them there. They were both short but Zero was a little bit taller. But he was more shy and Rosa was a little more bouncy. Okay, Okay. A LOT more bouncy.  
  
"Ready to explore?"  
  
"Sure," was all she got as a reply. Zero usually talks but now he feels weird around Rosa. For example every time she smiles his stomach does flip flops. He knows she doesn't like him that way so he doesn't say anything. Sure she blushes around him but that's just because he compliments her a lot. Right?  
  
She smiled and skipped along humming a tune her father taught her before he passed away. Soon she started to sing along.  
  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
  
O with all that I've done wrong  
  
I must have done something right  
  
To deserve her love every morning  
  
And butterfly kisses at night."  
  
"What song is that?" Zero asked bewildered.  
  
" My dad taught it to me before he passed away." She said while a frown came to her face.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. He's still here." She then smiled really big. "And he's gonna see me do this."  
  
"Wha . . ." Zero was cut off by Rosa kissing him quickly and lightly on the lips.  
  
Zero smiled and followed her after she ran in the direction of the tent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Twitch and Fifi's Place ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twitch and Fifi were walking silently while looking around their little campsite. Twitch was fidgeting like crazy and Fifi kept fiddling with her little doll keychain, which she claimed was an alien named fifi. Hence her name.  
  
"What is that thing anyway?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He pointed to her keychain.  
  
"Oh. Meet fifi."  
  
"But I thought your name was Fifi?"  
  
"They call me that because I do what she tells me to do."  
  
"So you don't think for yourself?"  
  
"I do. Just I listen to her a lot because she can see some of the future."  
  
"Really? Then why did you do that stuff to come here?"  
  
"She told me that I would meet a cute boy here. I guess she was right." Fifi smiled at Twitch. He blushed.  
  
" I think you're cute too."  
  
She grabbed his hand and yelled, "COME ON!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ BarfBag and Bee's Place ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon after the bus left they were unpacking.  
  
" Why do they call you BarfBag?"  
  
"When I first came here I barfed on my cot."  
  
Bee wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"The food was sickening." He replied with a chuckle.  
  
'Of course I want to kiss a kid with the name BarfBag.' Bee thought.  
  
She laughed to herself at that thought.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
She blushed and replied rather quickly, "Barney." 'Damn. Wrong thing to say Bee.'  
  
BarfBag burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey! I'm sure you liked Barney at least once in your life." She stated matter of factly.  
  
"No. Big Bird was better."  
  
"Are you kidding!? Barney was way better."  
  
"NO!"  
  
After a while of arguing they decided Elmo was the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Spot and Tracks's Place ~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hey Dot, can you help me a second?"  
  
His rage built up inside of him. "Its Spot."  
  
"OOPS. Sorry. Spot." You could tell she didn't mean to call him that. But since her and all the other girls called him that as a joke she was used to it.  
  
His face softened at seeing her embarrassment and said, "What did ya want?"  
  
"Can you help me pull down this curtain? I'm tired I wanna get in my pajamas."  
  
He smirked, "sure, it's simple."  
  
He pulled the rope but it wouldn't come down. He gave it a few more tugs before he got frustrated. Finally he gave it one big yank and he fell. On top of Tracks! At first he was stunned. They stared into each others eyes and then finally realized what type of position they were in. Their faces were REALLY red so they scrambled away from each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Squid and WildCat's Place ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bus just dropped them off and they were the last one so they had no one to wave to.  
  
WildCat sighed and turned around to the tent not bothering to look around.  
  
Squid rolled his eyes and followed, "What is your problem?"  
  
" My problem? What is your problem?"  
  
" You're the one who started it!"  
  
" No I didn't!"  
  
"You were the one who started being mean!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are always so sour and sarcastic towards me!" Squid yelled.  
  
All of a sudden she burst out laughing.  
  
" What the hell is so funny?"  
  
"You!" he clearly had confusion written all over his face. "You thought I'm only that to you? That's my personality you dumbass!"  
  
"So I didn't do anything?"  
  
"No. Except the 'twiggy' thing."  
  
He got a smirk on his face. "You are a twig. Twiggy."  
  
She glared at him. "You will die!" Then she smiled and ran after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Warden's Cabin ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't get it why did you send them out there?"  
  
"Because we haven't found any sight of the treasure around here. Its time to search out there." The warden said in an annoyed voice. She didn't really like Mom.  
  
Mr. Sir was eating his sunflower seeds as usual.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Whoo Hoo Finally done. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. And give me some suggestions. I'm also dedicating this chapter to Maria (Pyro) because she's got a little problem right now. Bye byes. 


	10. Day 1

Hey peoples! I'm Finally updating! Sorry if anything in here is pelled wrong. My spell checker isn't working.I'll read through it when im done.  
  
Thank You to all my reviewers:  
  
Nosilla: Thank You! Atleast now I understand.  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO: I have a small obsession with Squid too. hehe  
  
RapDragon55: Don't worry they won't be doing that. Hopefully. O YEA! X-Ray (Brenden Jefferson-sp?) is also in the movie, Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century. I thought you might want to know.  
  
Thorn: They are going to have a bad hair day. lolo. (lolo is my new word because im tired of lol. hehe)  
  
Okay! On With The Chappie!  
  
I am dedicating this chapter to my would've been three year old cousin because she passed away last weekend.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Day 1  
  
~*~*~*~ X-Ray and SuBomb's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
They both awoke to a noise that sounded like the bull horn but a little different.  
  
They figured out the warden must have put that sound in the tent to wake them up. They were pretty tired because they stayed up all night playing Bull Shit.  
  
SuBomb had won five times and X-Ray won four times.   
  
"Is it just me or is it hotter out here than it is back at the camp?" SuBomb asked sheilding her eyes and looking up towards the sun.  
  
"I don't know. And honestly I don't care."  
  
"Are you still mad that I beat you last night?"  
  
"I wasn't mad just . . . Surprised."  
  
"Why? Because I'm a girl?"  
  
"No, no, not at all," X-Ray was now out of his hole because he saw the water truck coming. It looked different. He guessed it was because they need the other one for the other campers and it's just D-Tent farther out.  
  
Mom stepped out of the truck. SuBomb, now angry, stepped in front of X-Ray in the line. Sure it was only two people but still that was HIS spot.  
  
Mom grabbed SuBomb's canteen and started filling it.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?" X-Ray asked her.  
  
"Getting my water." She replied stiffly with her nose in the air.  
  
"I can see that bu-"  
  
"Rex, give me your canteen."  
  
X-Ray shoved his canteen into Mom's hands and got his lunch.   
  
After Mom left X-Ray walked right over to the red haired girl and pushed her in her hole.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" Yelled SuBomb, now outraged.  
  
"For takin' my fuckin' spot in line!"  
  
"There is only two, god damn, people!"  
  
"So!That doesn't matter! I am ALWAYS in front!" He was now right in front of her face.  
  
"Fine! I'm done with my hole anyway. I'm going back to tent."   
  
She turned around spat in her hole, picked up her shovel, and walked away.  
  
X-Ray didn't want to yell at her but he didnt like people taking his place. It made him feel like he wasn't respected.   
  
A little while later, when they were both clean and refreshed, X-Ray figured he would go and try to talk to SuBomb. He slowly walked over to her. He felt nervous. 'Why am I nervous?' He thought. His palms were getting sweaty.  
  
"SuBomb?" He said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
She didnt look up. She just turned the other way.  
  
"Come on," he started in a pleading voice. "Look, I'm really sorry for . . . you know . . . snapping at you like that. It's jus-"  
  
"Go away," SuBomb said coldly. "I don't want to hear it right now."  
  
X-Ray was about to reply but thought better of it and shut his mouth and reluctantly walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~ Armpit and Witch's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
They were both glad to have their nice cold shower after hours of digging.  
  
While eating dinner they were both chit chatting away about how they met their friends and what they want to do when they get out of here when they heard a noise.  
  
"What was that?" Witch asked. A little afraid but wouldnt show it.  
  
"I dunno," Armpit said equilly (sp?) stubborn.  
  
The both reluctantly got up and walked outside where it was dark.  
  
Then they heard it again. It was like some scratching noise.   
  
Witch shrugged. "Let's go inside."  
  
She turned around then screamed.  
  
A yellow spotted lizard was standing there hissing at her.  
  
"What are you screa- OH MY GOD!"  
  
Armpit was lost for words.  
  
It jumped at Witch . . .   
  
She fell to the ground and looked forward to see the lizard running away and diving into a hole they had just dug.  
  
Armpit had pushed her out of the way!She got up and hugged him. "Thank you she whispered before kissing him on the cheek and walking inside to get ready for bed.  
  
Armpit was gald it was dark because he was blushing like crazy.  
  
~*~*~*~ ZigZag and Pyro's place ~*~*~*~  
  
Pyro kept thinking about last night while she was digging her hole. The "new" water truck had already came around for lunch and neither her nor ZigZag said a word.  
  
Sure it was only a kiss on the cheek, but it was wonderful.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw ZigZag jump out of his hole and spit in it.  
  
" You done yet?" He asked her.  
  
Pyro shrugged and put her svel down to measure her hole. Apparently she had been so lost in her thoughts that she dug a few extra inches. "Umm . . . yea."  
  
He helped her out and she spit in her hole.  
  
"Wanna make a bonfire tonight with the lighters?" ZigZag asked.  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him. "With what?"  
  
He seemed stumped at this question.   
  
"I thought so . . . how about i take a rain check on that."  
  
"I'm holding you to your word."  
  
She smiled. "You got it."  
  
~*~*~*~ Magnet and Killer's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
Magnet and Killer finished their holes and showers hours ago. The whole time they talked about animals.  
  
Now they were playing "Go Fish" against each other.  
  
"Ha! I win again." Magnet said triumphantly.  
  
Killer sighed. "Wanna play Basada?"  
  
Magnet looked at her with an expression that made her laugh.  
  
"What's so funny? and what's 'Basada'?"  
  
"It's a card game" she said breathing hard.  
  
Magnet had caught on quick to this game. Even though Killer was winning.  
  
"I win again." Killer smirked.  
  
Magnet chuckled and looked straight at her. He breathed in deep and took his chance.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. He quickly pulled away blushing and said a shy "good night" and went to bed.  
  
Killer on the other hand was still sitting there shocked. Finally she layed down and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Caveman and Twiz's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
Twiz had drawn so many hearts last night she almsot ran out of paper. Now she was sitting across from Caveman in a staring contest.  
  
After a while Twiz's eyes were watery and she blinked.  
  
"YES!" Caveman jumped up and down. Twiz rolled her eyes.  
  
"Calm down it's just a game."  
  
"Yea . . . but i never win at anything."  
  
She looked up surprised, "Really?"  
  
He nodded a little sad but it passed quickly.  
  
"So how do you think everyone else is now?" He asked starting a conversation. They were both laying on their cots because they were tired from digging.  
  
"Well . . . X-Ray and SuBomb are probaly making out by now, Witch is probaly watching Armpit eat-" Caveman chuckled at this.  
  
"ZigZag and Pyro are probaly lighting something on fire."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Pyro brought lighters." Caveman made an O shape with his mouth. Twiz went on.  
  
"Magnet and Killer are . . . nevermind the thought that came to my head."  
  
Caveman laughed.  
  
"Zero and Rosa are probaly talking. Barfbag and Bee are probaly talking about Barney or somthin'. Spot and Tracks are probaly talkin' bout the city. Twitch and Fifi are probaly talkin' bout cars or aliens."  
  
"What about WildCat and Squid?"  
  
Twiz Laughed a liilte. "If they haven't killed each other by now they are probaly arguing."  
  
"Probaly."  
  
Caveman got up off his cot and walked over to Twiz. He kissed her gingerly on the lips and walked back to his cot. "Good Night."  
  
~*~*~*~ Zero and Rosa's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
Zero and Rosa are now going together. Rosa couldnt wait to tell her friends.  
  
They were walking around while holding hands when Zero tripped.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rosa asked urgently helping him up.  
  
"Yea, i'm fine." He looked at her and his face was covered with dirt.   
  
One look at him and Rosa cracked up.   
  
"You think I look funny now huh?"  
  
"Ye-ye-yes." Rosa said between laughs while clutching her stomach.  
  
Zero smirked and walked up to her. He kissed her and backed away. Now she had dirt all over her face.  
  
"Now you look funny."  
  
"Why you little. I'll get you for that!"  
  
She began chasing him.  
  
~*~*~*~ Twitch and Fifi's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
All day while digging holes Fifi was telling Twitch stories about how her doll, fifi, came along and stuff like that.  
  
Twitch was amazingly paying attention.  
  
Soon at dinner he started telling her about cars. She now has quite an interest in them and is learning quick.  
  
"Fifi says we should start an auto business together when we get out of here."  
  
"I think she's right," Twitch said with a great smile on his face.  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her to the tent. "Let's go play cards or something."  
  
~*~*~*~ BarfBag and Bee's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
"Atleast this food is betta than the ones back at the mess hall." Bee said.  
  
BarfBag shrugged. "Yea . . . You wanna see somthin'?"  
  
"Sure," was the reply he got.  
  
"If you tell anybody about this I will kill you! Got it?" BarfBag was serious.  
  
She nodded afraid to speak.  
  
BarfBag reached into his bag and took out . . . a tickle me Elmo!  
  
Bee laughed out loud.  
  
"It's not funny! It helps me think of home! It's my sister's!"  
  
"I know how you feel," she said clutching her stomach trying to calm down. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out a Blue's Clues Doll. "It's my nephew's!"  
  
They both smiled at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~ Spot and Tracks's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
Spot and Tracks didn't really talk all day because of the 'incedent' that happened yesterday.  
  
Spot really wanted to talk to her though so he tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So . . . you like trains?"  
  
Her face beamed at being able to talk to him and the mention of trains. "Yea, I love trains!What do you like?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "You can't laugh," he told her. She nodded, understanding. She didn't liked to be laughed at either. "I like horses."  
  
She did a soft smile. "I like horses too."  
  
~*~*~*~ Squid and WildCat's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
Now that Squid found out that was just her personality he found it easier to talk to her. Only a few arguments here and there. They actually found out they have a lot in common.  
  
They were just lying on their cots when Squid spoke up. "You like baseball?"  
  
"YEA!" WildCat said with a lot of enthusiasm (sp?) turning on her side to face him.  
  
"What team?"  
  
"Mets of course."  
  
Squid arched an eyebrow. "Mets suck, Yankees are better."  
  
"That's what you think." She said under her breath in the dark.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That's nice to know."  
  
She couldn't see him but she heard him get up and come to her cot. He sat on the edge of it. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light about five minutes he was still sitting there, silently, staring at her.  
  
WildCat sighed in annoyance. "What?" She asked irritably.  
  
He simply shrugged and walked back to his own cot. 'Why did I do that?' He asked himself.  
  
WildCat was still confused when she heard him whisper a "good night" to her.  
  
She smiled, "Night squid."  
  
~*~*~*~ Warden's Cabin ~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Sir was sitting in the warden's cabin with her.   
  
"Why did you just send D-Tent out there?"  
  
"Because they are the strongest diggers. Besides, they all have special gifts. Each and everyone of them."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
YAY! I'm done! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR EACH COUPLE! THANK YOU! 


	11. Day 2

HEY! My spell check still isn't working so sorry for spelling. I'll do my best. I got the Holes CD for X-Mas! hehe! Thnks To All My Reviewersrs:  
  
Thorn: I never met anyone raised by a cup of coffee. hehe.  
  
Squidlover: WOW! Nobody has ever done that before. lolo. here's more.  
  
Nosilla: Glad you like it!  
  
ChubbyChipperChipmunk: WHOA! That's a REALLY long review. But that's ok. The longer the better. I'm gonna use some of your ideas. (I really like your story so far too.)  
  
Texas Volcano: I'll try to work on those things.  
  
I'm dedicating this friend to my friend Joy (Rosa) for a christmas present. I tried to get her Bush (HAHA JOY!) but she stalks him enough. An it's not George Bush.  
  
ONWARD!*WHOOSH*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Day 2  
  
~*~*~*~ X-Ray and SuBomb's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
They both woke up to do their daily routine. SuBomb was still ignoring X-Ray.  
  
Finally he got fed up with it when Mom left and said,"Come on, SuBomb. I'm . . . I'm sorry okay!"  
  
She looked at him. "I really like you, okay? I never say sorry and now I am!" He looked at her hopefully.  
  
SuBomb was sitting there in shock staring at him. Shocked at how he just told her how he felt. She liked him too, but she was still mad at him for thinking she couldn't do certain thingsbecause she's a girl.  
  
She wanted to run into his arms right there but instead she got up with tears in her eyes. Spat in her hole and walked back to the tent.  
  
~*~*~*~ Armpit and Witch's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
They both had finished their holes already and were taking their showers. Armppit was done and walked past Witch's stall. But he accidentally left his water running planning on going back in a second after getting a snack.  
  
Witch on the other hand thought he wasn't done because she could hear the water still running. So she wrapped the towel around herself (Armpit is dressed.) and opened the stall. As soon as she opened it she regretted it. Armpit was standing there staring at her. The his face turned red and he quickly turned around.  
  
She shut the door and got dressed. When she got out it was dark. Armpit was in the tent she figured. As soon as she walked in he walked right up to her and apologized.  
  
"I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know you were gonna come out and . . ." Witch had stopped him by putting her mouth on his.  
  
Atfirst he was surprised but soon responded and put his arms around her waist.  
  
~*~*~*~ ZigZag and Pyro's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
ZigZag and Pyro are now going out. Last night they were just talking about fire and ZigZag just blurted out "I like fire almost as much as I like you." And then they kissed.   
  
They were walking towards the shower with ZigZag's arm slung across her shoulders.  
  
With his other free hand he was turning the lighter off and on. "Do you want to go to heaven or hell?" He asked out og the blue.   
  
She thought for a moment. "Heaven . . . but I'd like to visit Hell every once in a while. What about you?"  
  
"As long as I'm with you." He replied which was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~ Magnet and Killer's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
Killer woke up to the sound of the recorded horn. Magnet was still curled up in his bed. She sighed and walked over to his cot. She shook him. "Come on, Mag. It's time to get up."  
  
He mumbled something in spanish she couldn't understand. Then he said, "A few more minutes, chica."   
  
"Don't you 'chica' me." She bent down and kissed him. His eyes snapped open and he responded.  
  
She broke away. "Are you awake now?" She asked, smirking.  
  
He nodded. "If you kiss me again I'll actually get out of bed." He said smiling.  
  
Killer rolled her eyes but gave in.  
  
~*~*~*~ Caveman and Twiz's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
Caveman and Twiz were holding hands while taking a walk after dinner.   
  
"Caveman?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Did you see that man riding in the truck with Mom?" Twiz was talking about a man sitting with Mom in the truck when he brought them water. She never got a good look at him but she knew he was there.  
  
"No. There was a man in the truck? Mr. Sir?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, someone else."  
  
"Maybe it's a cop to get us out of this hell hole."  
  
She laughed at this. "He better be."  
  
~*~*~*~ Zero and Rosa's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
Zero and Rosa have been happy despite the digging holes part. They wanted to leave. But they wanted to leave together. And with their friends.  
  
"I miss everybody," Rosa said.  
  
"So do I.But We have a little less than a week left. We'll make it. At least we're together." He said trying to cheer her up. She smiled a sincere smile. It worked.  
  
"You're right. Come on I'm done with my hole."  
  
~*~*~*~ Twitch and Fifi's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
Twitch and Fifi were trying to make little cars out of sand but it wasn't working very well.  
  
They both wished they were back at camp. Sure some things are better here. But back at camp there was a wreck room and their . . . friends. They missed them a lot.  
  
"Hey I have some paper. Let's figure out how we can start a car business." Fifi said a little cheery.  
  
Twitch smiled up at her. "Ok, my car looks like shit anyway."  
  
~*~*~*~ BarfBag and Bee's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
They were both playing "war" with the tickle me Elmo and Blue.   
  
"And Elmo gets his gun and BAM! Blue is dead! Elmo wins" BarfBag yelled making Elmo do those moves and noises.   
  
"To bad Blue is invulnerable! Hahahahaha!" Bee yelled laughing like crazy.  
  
Both of them collapsed on the same cot next to each other. "Well . . . " Bee started.  
  
BarfBag smiled." It was fun acting like a five year old again."  
  
She laughed and looked him in the eyes. He put his hand on her cheek. She melted against his touch. He slowly leaned in for a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~ Spot and Tracks's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
"So . . . What are you going to do when you get out of here?" Tracks asked Spot.   
  
He wrinkled his forehead in thought. "I wanna go back to Brooklyn and then when i'm old enough to move somewhere and own a horse ranch."  
  
"That sounds really kool."  
  
~*~*~*~ Squid and WildCat's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
Squid sat up most of the night trying to figure out why he had done that.  
  
He had finally figured out why. He likes her.I finally admits it to himself. But he would never tell her, afraid she would laugh in his face.  
  
He likes her sarcasm, her big mouth (even though he has one to.), and just everything about her. She was different. He never met a girl like her.  
  
When they were digging holes he said, "All in all, you're just another brick in the wall."  
  
Her reply was different than he had ever heard anyone say.   
  
"Yea, but i'm a blue brick in a red wall." It made him crack up.  
  
Now they were done digging. Squid was done with his shower and was waiting for WildCat to finish hers so they could play cards. Just then the water truck came up. Squid looked at it with a confused look on his face. 'The water truck already came today.' He thought.   
  
Mom and some other guy Squid never saw before came out of the truck.  
  
"Alan," Mom said walking up to him. "I'd like you to meet some one. This is Dan Smith, your father."  
  
Squid just stood there shocked. "I'll leave you two alone now."  
  
Mom walked away. "What are you doing here?" Squid finally managed to say.  
  
"I've come to take you home." His father spoke firmly. "I'm sorry for leaving, but I thought your Mom would have been a good mother. But I heard what happened. Her being an . . . an alcoholic and all."  
  
Squid shook his head. "I can't leave." He said sternly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why would you want to stay here?"  
  
Then all of a sudden WildCat came back. "Hey Squid I found this really cool spid-" She stopped when she saw Squid's father. "Did I miss something?" Mom came out and pulled her in the tent to explain everything.  
  
Dan turned to his son. "Is that why you don't want to leave?"  
  
Squid looked at his feet trying to hide his blush.  
  
"You have to come home and meet your step mom and sister and brither-"  
  
"I don't want to leave. I have friends here."   
  
His father glared at him. "Pack your stuff I'm taking you home tomorrow morning. You can sleep here your last night."  
  
Then he turned around and got into the truck. As if on cue Mom came out and said his good bye and drove away.  
  
Squid felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around to see WildCat standing there with a sad look on her face. "I heard." She said. She really liked him, despite how much she didn't want to.  
  
"I don't wanna go though." He sighed.   
  
Then she smiled. "Why don't we run away? Tonight! We can go to everyone else's tents and get them to come too."  
  
That made his face brighten. Before he could stop himself he stepped forward and hugged her. She was surprised at first but soon she hugged him back.   
  
When they both released they were blushing like crazy. "Ummm . . . We-uh-better get the stuff ready." WildCat stuttered.  
  
He nodded then followed her to the tent to get ready for the long walk ahead of them.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm listening to my Holes CD! hehe! Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. IN THE NAME OF CHRISTMAS! lolo BYE BYES! 


	12. Escape

Hello! Sorry I didn't update last week. I had to do this stupid report and since I haven't handed it in for about a month the teacher called my house and well . . . I got in trouble. I had to sit there through a whole lecture thing from my Mom. Ugh. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
Thorn: Thank You!!!!!  
  
Rory3: Hehe. I say you and I mob squid and steal his hat and have him come to our houses to get it. *rubs hands together evilly* mwahahahahahahahahahahaha. Lolo  
  
Nosilla: I love this soundtrack!  
  
esrat: That's a good idea I think i'll use that, thanks!  
  
RapDragon55: You have a dirty mind. lolo. No, Witch isn't fat. lolo. Sorry about SuBomb. lolo.  
  
squidlover: Hehe! I think it was a Whinnie The Pooh movie.lolo.  
  
ChubbyChipperChipmunk: You are special. lolo. Good luck with your log on thing.  
  
Lil Grim PyroManiac: Thank Yous Very Muchness!  
  
I am going to dedicate this chapter to Amber (SuBomb) because she left our school.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Escape  
  
~*~*~*~ Squid and WildCat's Place~*~*~*~  
  
(At around one in the morning)  
  
WildCat and Squid each had one back pack. The packed the food from their mini fridges to hold them over even though it wasn't much and it was going bad by now. But, hey, you gotta eat, right?  
  
They each filled their canteens after taking a long drink.  
  
It was dark but they could still see a little once their eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
Before Squid relized what he was doing he grabbed WildCat's hand and brought her to him.   
  
WildCat looked at him surprised that they were so close. They stared at eachother for atleast two minutes. Squid wanted so much to just lean forward and . . .   
  
"What the hell are you doing just standing around?" WildCat yelled breaking the moment.  
  
Squid let go quickly and mumbled an annoyed "come on" to her.  
  
WildCat followed along with her heart beating fast. She was so close to Squid that she could just kiss him right then and there, but restraining herself she screamed in his face. She instantly regretted it though.  
  
They walked for about ten minutes, then Squid stopped short which caused WildCat to bump into him. "Hey-"  
  
"I've been thinking-"  
  
"Wow, did it hurt?"  
  
Squid rolled his eyes and glared at her. "If my Dad came here that mean he must have brought a truck or something right?" WildCat nodded then smiled. "He's camping out in a tent about five minutes from here. See."  
  
He pointed to a tent that you could faintly make out.   
  
They ran to it but when they got close they slowed down so they didn't make a noise.  
  
Luckily it was a pickup truck. It could hold two people up front and the rest of the group in back. (It's one of the pick up trucks with the covers so u can put ladders inside and stuff and you can't see whats inside.)  
  
Squid got in the drivers seat and WildCat got in next to him. The keys were still in the ignition.  
  
When Squid truned the car on it seemed loud but, surprisingly, nobody heard it. He sped off right away.  
  
~*~*~*~ Spot and Tracks's Place~*~*~*~  
  
1:30 AM  
  
Spot woke up hearing a faint rumble of a truck. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as if he was scratching the sleep out. He stood up and walked over to Tracks's cot and shook her. "What?"  
  
"I hea-"  
  
Bang!  
  
Tracks shot up out of bed. "What was that?!"  
  
"Sounded like a car door slamming."  
  
"Who the hell would have a car out here?"  
  
Then they saw somebody's figure step in the tent. The person was obviously wearing a jumpsuit that was too big on them. That person also had a hat on with a pony tail sticking out of it.   
  
"Tracks? Spot?" Said a girls voice.  
  
"WildCat?" Tracks asked surprised.  
  
"Yea." Tracks got up out of her cot and ran over to her and gave her a hug.   
  
"Pack your stuff guys, we're leaving."  
  
"Leaving?" Spot asked. "Leaving where?"  
  
WildCat spoke in a whisper as if someone was watching them. "Me and Squid decided we wanted to run away, so we came to get the rest of you. This is our first stop."  
  
"You and Squid?" Tracks asked not believing it.  
  
WildCat ignored her question and said, "You coming or not the truck is runnin' we gotta get outta here."  
  
They both nodded and packed their things, including food and water.  
  
~*~*~*~ BarfBag and Bee's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
2:00 AM  
  
WildCat walked in their tent and looked for their cots. She found out that they had pushed their cots together and made one big bed to sleep in. WildCat gasped at first but then realized they both had their clothes on. She sighed in relief. She would have killed Bee.   
  
She walked over to BarfBag's side since Bee's side was against the wall of the tent.  
  
"BarfBag," She shook him gently but he didn't move. "BarfBag get up." He still didn't move.  
  
"Forget this nice crap," WildCat mumbled to herself and took BarfBag by the arm and threw him on the ground while yelling, "Get your ass up!"  
  
"Ow! What the fuck?"  
  
Bee woke up from the thud and sound of people yelling.  
  
"Barf, You okay?" Bee asked full of concern.  
  
"Yeah." he said getting up and rubbing his back. "WildCat what are you doing here?"  
  
"Got tired of Squid already?" Bee asked in a serious tone.  
  
WildCat rolled her eyes." We are running away. You wanna come?"  
  
Both of their faces brightened. "Pack your stuff, I'll meet ya in the truck."  
  
~*~*~*~ Twitch and Fifi's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
2:30 AM  
  
Twitch shot up in bed and started twitching frantically (sp?).  
  
Fifi heard him start mumbling something and walked over to his cot. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I hear a car. Truck actually. Pick up. 4x4." He would have continued but Fifi spoke up, still holding Twitch's hand.   
  
"Someone's coming. I can feel it. But for some reason it's not a bad feeling."  
  
They heard a door open and slam. "I know who that is." Fifi said.  
  
WildCat walk through the tent flap. "I knew it," Fifi yelled. "What are you doing here anyway? Tired of Sq-"  
  
"Don't say it, Fifi," She interrupted because almost everyone so far said that.  
  
"Anyway, we are running away pack your stuff."  
  
"I can't leave with out Twitch."  
  
WildCat rolled her eyes. "The boys are coming too."  
  
"Oh. Even Squid?"  
  
"YES GOD DAMMIT! PACK YOUR STUFF I'LL MET YOU IN THE CAR!"  
  
She walked out of the tent still outraged. 'Was I really that mean to Squid?' She asked herself. Then she heard Twitch yell from the tent, "It sounded like a truck to me!"  
  
~*~*~*~ Zero and Rosa's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
3:00 AM  
  
WildCat walked into their tent and found only Rosa on her cot. "Where's Zero?" she asked her self.  
  
Then she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around ready to punch the person that was there.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, no need to get all jumpy," Zero said putting his arms up in defense. WildCat put down her fist and let out the breath she was holding.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked him, concerned as if he was her little brother.  
  
"I went to the bathroom. What are you doing here? Arguing with Squ-"  
  
She put her hand up to stop him. "I came to get you guys to run away."  
  
Zero smiled a smile that made him look like a jack-o-lantern. "Pack your stuff I'll wake up Rosa."  
  
WildCat walked over to Rosa's cot and shook her awake.   
  
Rosa slowly opened her eyes and then, once she realized who it was, shot up out of bed and hugged her.   
  
"Pack your things, we're leaving. I'll meet you outside."  
  
~*~*~*~ Caveman and Twiz's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
3:30 AM  
  
The alarm would ring in an hour so they hoped they would make it to eveyone before Mom came with the water truck.  
  
WildCat sighed before getting out of the truck. Since her and Squid were in the front nobody could hear or see them.  
  
"They better not say anything," she said irritably, more to herself than Squid.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. They keep asking 'What are you doing here. Tired of Squid? Fighting with Squid?' Stuff like that."  
  
"Well, in case you hadn't noticed we kinda argued a lot before this partner thing." He said laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry bout that." After she said that she ran out of the truck and into the tent.  
  
As soon as she ran in she could hear Twiz mumbling, "I'll take that twizzler, thank you Caveman."  
  
"Atleast now her dreams have something else besides twizzlers in them. Kinda . . . " WildCat shrugged and walked over to her cot.  
  
Then she remembered Twiz is a hard sleeper, though she wasn't quite sure about Caveman. 'All well, that's his problem if he's not.' She thought.  
  
WildCat took a deep breath then, "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!"   
  
Both Twiz and Caveman fell off of their cots and on the ground cursing at WildCat.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Caveman helping Twiz up.  
  
Before either of them could say anything else she replied, "We are running away. If you wanna come you gotta pack your things real quick so we can get moving. They both nodded and WildCat helped them pack since they were still half asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Magnet and Killer's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
4:00 AM  
  
WildCat walked in their tent but they weren't on their cots. She looked around the tent and found Magnet asleep sitting up leaning against the tent wall and Killer sitting in his lap fast asleep with her head on his shoulder. There was a book layed out in front of them. WildCat smiled a little. It was just like killer to fall asleep reading a book. She walked over to them and kicked Magnet in the shin.   
  
"OW!"  
  
That shout woke up both of them.  
  
"WC!" Killer shouted using the abreviation (sp?) for her name.  
  
It woke Killer right up because she was surprised to see her. 'She must have gotten pissed at Squid or something. I won't say anything though.' Killer thought.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" Magnet asked. Killer nodded at WildCat as if asking the same question.  
  
"Everybody, boys and girls, from D-Tent are running away. You wanna come?"  
  
They both looked at eachother then dashed off to pack.  
  
~*~*~*~ ZigZag and Pyro's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
4:30 AM  
  
ZigZag and Pyro were just waking up and eating breakfast when they saw a car pull up. It was still dark so they thought it was the water truck.  
  
Then they saw Squid driving and WildCat opening the door from the passenger seat. They knew something wasn't right.  
  
Yet when WildCat walked up to them she had a smile on. "Hey guys."   
  
They blinked once trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"We're running away."  
  
"You and . . . Squid?" ZigZag asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"Yeah, and everyone else too. You coming or not?" She asked impatiently.  
  
They both grinned huge grins and threw their shovels in a hole.   
  
~*~*~*~ Armpit and Witch's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
5:00 AM  
  
Armpit and Witch have been digging for about fifteen minutes so far so they weren't dirty. Yet.  
  
It was still dark but you could see the sun starting to come up over the horizon.  
  
They didn't even hear the truck pull up and WildCat getting out.   
  
She walked up behind Witch and was about to scare her but thought better of it because she had a shovel in hand.   
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Even so they both jumped and glared at her.  
  
WildCat smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatchya doin'?"  
  
"What's it look like we're doing?" Witch asked. "And by the way, shouldn't you be doing the same thing?"  
  
WildCat shrugged again. "Me and the others were just thinking of running away and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come, that's all." WildCat turned and started to walk away. "But i guess you are having fun digging holes so we'll just leave."   
  
Witch and Armpit looked at eachother and ran into the tent after sayin, "We'll go pack."  
  
~*~*~*~ X-Ray and SuBomb's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
5:30 AM  
  
X-Ray and SuBomb were just about to start digging when SuBomb whispered. "I like you too, X."  
  
X-Ray looked at her shocked. Then he walked over to her, put his arms around her, and kissed her.  
  
When they broke apart SuBomb said, "I'm so sorry that I-"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
And he put his lips to hers again.  
  
WildCat had just got out of the truck and found X-Ray and SuBomb making out. She heard Squid chuckle from the truck.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Ahem."  
  
X-Ray and SuBomb quickly pulled away, blushing, and looked at WildCat in surprise.  
  
"WildCat? What's goin' on?" X-Ray asked, trying sound casual. It wasn't working, he was still flustered.  
  
"We wanted to know if you wanted to run away with us?"  
  
They both looked behind WildCat to see a blue truck with Squid in the driver's seat. Squid gave them a nod and a 'hurry up' look.  
  
"You coming or not? Everyone is waiting."  
  
They both still looked confused because they couldn't see anyone else. It was just one big truck. WildCat knew what they were thinking. "They're in the back. The front and back are cut off."  
  
They made O shapes with their mouths.   
  
"If you guys are coming you better go pack."  
  
~*~*~*~ On The Road, Front Seat ~*~*~*~  
  
11:00 AM  
  
WildCat was tiredly staring out the front window.  
  
"You know how to drive, right?" Squid asked her.  
  
She nodded her head mutely.  
  
"You can go to sleep and I can wake you up when I get tired and you can drive."  
  
She looked at him. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She sighed gratefully and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Back ~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was asleep except Witch, Armpit, X-Ray, and SuBomb.  
  
They slept the longest out of all of them but they were still tired.  
  
Witch and Armpit were slipping in and out until finally they fell asleep.  
  
"X-Ray?" SuBomb asked leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She didn't answer. She was fast asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and put his head on hers to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Squid and WildCat's Place ~*~*~*~  
  
12:30 PM  
  
"THEY'RE GONE!" Yelled Dan Smith kicking the dirt. "AND WITH MY TRUCK!"  
  
Mom pulled up the water truck to where Dan, The Warden, and Mr. Sir were standing. He hopped out of the truck.   
  
"All the boys and girls of D-Tent are gone."   
  
The Warden growled. "Take my car. Pendanski and Smith go find them."  
  
The nodded. Mom with a worried face on and Dan had a scowl on.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Phew! That took a while. Well I got to go maybe i'll write more today. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Driving Lessons

HEYZ! Im sooooo sorry that i havent updated in a long time. I had my birthday party and my birthday and all that junk. So anyway thank you to my REVIEWER! Thats right i only got one review. *sulks* all well, they still made me happy! Nosilla: Thank you so much! I still feel loved. Here's More. Also my enter button is not working so this is gonna be all scrambled. Chapter 13Driving Lessons 3:00 PMWildCat finally awoke and turned her head to see Squid still driving. She heard laughing from the back of the truck and smiled."Aren't you tired?" She ask Squid trying to stifle a yawn."Nope." He turned his head to look at her and grinned. "You wanna drive?" "Uhm . . . about that," she started turning a little red. "I can't really drive that well I just said that out of pure sleepyness I'm sure the others in the-" "I could teach you," He said interupting her. She shrugged. "Come here." He motioned her to come sit on his lap.Nervously she sat on his lap and put her hands on the steering wheel. He put his hands over hers. "Put you feet on top of mine." She nodded, still mute, and did what she was told. He put his chin on her shoulder and started telling her what to do.~*~*~*~ Back ~*~*~*~The boys and girls that were sitting in the back seat were discussing what WildCat and Squid were up to in the front seat."I'm surprised WC hasn't ran out of the truck arguing with Squid yet," X-Ray said with his arms around SuBomb, her head resting upon his chest. "Unless they like . . ." Rosa started but thought better of it. 'Nah that could never happen. They are both way too stubborn.' Rosa thought.Everyone turned quiet, knowing what she was going to say. Looking at eachother they each spoke simoultaniously (sp?) "Nah!" Then they started cracking up all over again.~*~*~*~ Front ~*~*~*~"What the hell are they laughing about back there?" WildCat asked curiously."I don't know," Squid spoke softly in her ear, his chin still on her shoulder. It was about 11:00 PM and they were both getting tired. WildCat turned to face him. He look at her eyes, then her lips and started to move closer. "This isn't fair." She whispered, but drawing in closer. "What's not?" He asked, equally as low. "I'm not supposed to fall in l-" She never got to finish because there was a loud horn heard from behind them. They looked forward and found they were in a little town."Look a hotel," WildCat said a little relieved, yet a little dissapointed that nothing happened."Yeah, now i'll teach you how to parrallel park." He tried to hide the dissapointment in his voice but nothing worked.~*~*~*~ Pendaski and Smith ~*~*~*~"Damn kids! I'll bet that girl put him up to this!" He was complaining the whole way. "They couldn't have gone that far," Pendanski spoke with a little quiver in his voice.Little did they know, they were going the wrong way.Okay im done. Its really short but i dont have a lot of time. Sorry for the enter button thing. I tried to use the tab button but it didnt help much. When it works again ill fix it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! 


	14. Cicero

Hey! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in such a long time! I have been so busy! My enter button works now atleast. Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Druscilla's Doll: I'll keep Zero and Rosa going for you!  
  
Agent DragonEye: Lol. How could you forget what they look like?! lol. just kidding. Good luck with your dad not yelling at you for being on the computer!  
  
Thanks for both reviews!  
  
D* Chica: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Jewl O'Mally: Lol. Keep reading on . . .  
  
squidluvr4eva: You should share him with me. Just kidding. lol. Thanks (the cousin thing) it is sad, even though I only saw her a few times a year. GO ELMO! lol.  
  
Leggiepooh: I talk to you on e-mail. lol.  
  
DaIfUkU: Thanks!  
  
Nosilla: We should set the enter button on fire! (when it's not working that is)  
  
Zig's-girl235: Now the enter button has come back to me!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO: All horns should die. That's a good goal. lol.  
  
That's all of them! Yay! I feel loved! Guess what! I dyed the ends of my hair blue! yay! Also sorry for the spelling, spell check is evil.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Cicero  
  
"I did it!" WildCat exclaimed, finally parrallel parking.   
  
"That only took forever," Squid sayed which made WildCat punch him on the shoulder lightly. "Ouch! I was just kidding," he said rubbing his arm. "Let's get the others out of the back."  
  
WildCat jumped on his back and they walked towards the back doors and opened it up.   
  
"Fresh air!" Said Rosa, jumping out of the truck, Zero bounding behind.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at WildCat still being carried by Squid on his back.  
  
"I think we're in a third dimension or something," X-Ray said.  
  
"You wish," WildCat mumbled hopping off Squid's back.  
  
"You guy's feeling all right?" SuBomb asked, being helped down by X-Ray. Followed by everyone else.  
  
"Let's just find a hotel," Pyro said leaning on ZigZag for support. "I'm tired and-JEEZ! This place is huge!"  
  
Everyone looked around at the lights and people walking around. Some of them scrunching their noses at their smell and their looks, orange jumpsuits aren't exactly a fad. Killer even flipped one of them off.  
  
"That looks like a hotel," Twiz said, pointing towards a gigantic building th said CICERO.  
  
"It's like the song! Pop!" Pyro sang.  
  
"Six!" Joined Twiz.  
  
"Squish!" Chorused Killer.  
  
"Uh uh!" Yelled Rosa.  
  
"Cicero!" WildCat sang.  
  
"Lipshitz!" Tracks finished.  
  
The girls burst out laughing while the boys just gave them confused expressions.  
  
Walking into the hotel they thought about money. Luckily Magnet had stole Mr. Sir's credit card when he first came to Camp Greenlake.  
  
"Hello. I am to inform you that we only have ten rooms available and each with a king-sized bed." She said, with a fake smile.   
  
"We'll take them," Armpit said handing her the credit card.  
  
"Are you old enough to have this?"  
  
"It's my Dad's," Squid jumped in. "He gave it to me so me and my friends could have a good time on my birthday."  
  
She eyed him carefully and then beleived his lie.  
  
Since D-Tent got comfortable with their roommates they went to the same rooms. Some reluctantly.  
  
On their way up they passed a girl, obviously a slut.  
  
"Hey there," She said coming up to Squid. "Wanna show me the way out?"  
  
Squid looked disgusted and WildCat was obviously jealous.  
  
"He has a girlfriend," ZigZag lied.  
  
The girl cocked her head, "Who?"  
  
"Wi-Ashley," She said quickly and smiled at everyone's faces while they, including Squid, looked at her with pleading eyes to help him.   
  
WildCat sighed and closed her eyes and kissed Squid on the lips. She was about to back away but he thought differently. The group walked to their rooms, leaving them.  
  
The girl humphed and walked away. Squid let go leaving them both breathless. "Wow." WildCat said.  
  
"WildCat. Ashley. I lo- I love you."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
HAHAHA! CLIFFY!!! Ill try and update soon. Please Review!  
  
-WildCat 


	15. Dreams

Hi! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! And my spellcheck isn't working right now so sorry 'bout that too. I'm babysitting right now so this might not be long.  
  
Thank You to my reviewers:  
  
KoKoRo SaBiShIi: Thanks, I love to hear that you like my story.  
  
iLoVePaTrOcLuS: Thanx! I'll think about putting that in my story.  
  
squidluvr4eva: lol. Elmo does rule! Thanks for being sorry. Tsk Tsk... and you didn't share Squid?  
  
Jewl O'Mally: lol. You can borrow Squid if you want but only on Wednesdays.  
  
D Chica: I didn't write more soon but I did as soon as I could.  
  
Agent DragonEye: Well I hope you have better days. What's your story? I don't usually review because I don't have time. I never thought about that. (the other enter button, that is.)  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO: I was harrassed! Do I need a restraining oroder now?  
  
Tidus'luvr99: Here's my update.  
  
Nosilla: I'm a little what?  
  
majcarter101: Thank you.  
  
Randomness rules 101: I'd have to say this is my favorite review! Thank you! Spot has sandy blonde hair, kinda short, and steel/blue eyes.  
  
Anna-re Daalana: Here's my update especially for you since you are going away. lol.  
  
Thank you everyone!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Dreams  
  
"He has a girlfriend," ZigZag lied. WildCat shook her head. Was she daydreaming? About Squid? She couldn't believe it. And ZigZag just said what she imagined!  
  
The girl cocked her head, "Who?"  
  
"Wi-Ashley," He said, quickly and smiled at everyone's faces while they, including Squid, looked at her with pleading eyes to help him. WildCat sighed audibly and walked over to Squid heart pounding. She closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. The girl humphed and walked away. WildCat turned around and noticed everyone must have gone off to their rooms. "WildCat." This was it, she closed her eyes and breathed deep. "I... We should go to our room and take showers." Her heart fell but she quickly recovered. What did you expect, your dreams never come true. Wait! Did I just imply i'm wishing for Squid to like me? Shit. She nodded and followed him to their room. WildCat and Squid stared incrediously at the only King-sized bed, and no couch. "I'll sleep on the floor." She shook her head, "No, I will, you already taught me how to drive. I owe you one." "I'm not going to argue with you." "Then don't." He rolled his eyes and said, "We'll both sleep in it." She turned wide-eyed at him. He laughed, "I won't do anything." She told herself she wasn't dissapointed. Spot and Track's Room "I'll sleep on the floor." "ok" Tracks had said, disapointedly after 20 minutes of arguing. She should have never looked into his eyes. Those were her downfall. Luckily he would never tell her to kill herself, she hoped. BarfBag and Bee's Room They stared at the bed. "Well it's not going to be hard to decide who's going to sleep where." BarfBag said turning to her. She smiled slyly. "Oh really? Where would that be?" She leaned closer to him. He moved closer to her. Then pushed her on the bed. "I call the first shower" "Hey!" Twitch and Fifi's Room Let's just say the words aliens and cars... Zero and Rosa's Room "Look and huge bed!" Rosa yelled then going on the bed to jump on it. Zero smiled a smile that looked to big for his face and tackled her to the bed. They started kissing. "Wanna shower together?" Zero stared at her shocked. "I was kidding!" He smirked, "Damn." Caveman and Twiz's Room "Hello, Room service? Can I get a bag of twizzler's in room 32? What! You don't have any! What the hell kind of service is this?" Caveman watched as she slammed the phone down. "Bad service?" "Yeah, the sons of a-" She stopped in mid-sentence looking at the boy whom just came out of the shower with no shirt on. Oh boy, this is going to be a long night. Magnet and Killer's Room They were fighting over who took the first shower. ZigZag and Pyro's Room Pushing her on the bed ZigZag smirked. "Whadda ya say 'bout sleeping in the same bed?" "I say I like the way you think." She circled her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Armpit and Witch's Room You don't want to know... X-Ray and SuBomb's Room "I call the first shower!" They both yelled at the same time. X-Ray kissed her. "Together then?" SuBomb thought about it then nodded realizing he wasn't kidding. She never thought she would lose her virginity in the shower. That's all... I have to go, Brooke is getting cranky and hungry. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll TRY and update soon. 


	16. Incest

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with high school starting and stuff. Any way, I reread my story and found I don't write too well and I put a lot of blushing in this story. All well, when I finish if I'm not lazy I'll rewrite it. Okay?

Thanks to my reviewers.

Anonymous: Lol. I'll try not too.

Panthalisa: Well I hope you review again like usual.

ZiGZaGsChIcA: Thank you!

Daniel-radcliffes-girl: Sorry I took so long.

Onesoul-onemind: Squid rocks!

Randomness rules 101: Sure I'll read your story.

Thanks you guys/girls (even though you are most likely a female.) I shall now write.

Chapter 16

Incest

In the early morning D-Tent ate breakfast in Squid and WildCat's room. They were planning on going shopping that day, getting gas, and taking off before they were found out. Squid's father wouldn't sleep forever.

"It's funny," Rosa started. "How everyone is together, except WC and Squid."

They all looked at the non-couple, punching and poking each other, arguing for the syrup. They were laughing though. It seemed . . . unlikely they would be so friendly towards each other.

"So, they hated each other, but now they act like best friends. I'm surprised they even look at one another without cringing," Said X-Ray before taking a bite of his waffle.

"And WildCat kissed him! AHH! That was so cute!"

Everyone stared at Pyro for her strange outburst.

She looked at them, dense. "What?"

ZigZag put his arm around her. "That's my girl."

"Don't touch me! Give me the syrup!" Yelled WildCat through a smile.

"If I can't touch you I cant possibly hand over the syrup." He talked to her as if she was dumb.

She stuck her tongue out at him. He put syrup on his finger and put it on her tongue.

"There's your syrup," Squid said defiantly.

"You just wanted an excuse to touch my tongue."

In his mind Squid knew it was just that but didn't show it. Instead he spoke the truth, sarcastically.

"Of course."

The others shook their heads and got ready to go shopping.

On the way out to go shopping they ran into the girl again. With her big, really big, brother.

"That's him, Josh. He's the one who cheated on me with her." She pointed her freshly painted neon yellow nail at Squid and WildCat.

Squid looked shocked. "Who are you?"

"Don't act stupid," Josh's voice boomed.

"He's not being stupid, that slut has no idea who we even are. Vise-versa. As if we wanted to know anyway." WildCat stared up at him, stubbornly sticking out her chin. Glaring up at him with icy eyes.

Squid chuckled.

"My sister is not a slut."

D-Tent chortled.

"Ever take a look at her?" Squid asked.

D-Tent held their breaths.

"You know, I think he knows. He sleeps with her, I can tell." WildCat spoke to Squid.

"Incest!" Squid yelled.

D-Tent shook their heads. The two big mouths at it again.

Josh's face wasn't red, but purple. From rage.

He raised his hand to slap WildCat, when he swung, Squid moved in front of WildCat. Since she just stood there waiting for the hit stubbornly they both were knocked to the ground.

WildCat stared at Squid, whom had received most of the blow.

The rest of D-Tent started yelling and shouting and beating.

WildCat's head swam with so much noise and chaos. And emotion.

'He jumped in the way. To protect me.' She couldn't believe it and he was still lying there. Eyes closed. His head had hit the wall and his eye was already turning a purple-ish hue.

When security had come and heard their story, leaving out Squid and WildCat's two-cents, the siblings were warned.

Squid was okay, checked by a doctor, but was still unawake. WildCat gave D-Tent a list of things to buy her, but wasn't sure about Squid but ZigZag said he had it covered, and stayed behind with Squid until he awakened.

So how was it? I'll try and update soon. Please review or I wont update. Well yes I will it will just take longer. Hehe. Thanks for reading, bye.


	17. Waking Up to Love

Well, I'm updating quickly this time. No reviews... which makes me sad but all well. On to the next chapter.

Chapter 17

Waking Up to Love

WildCat stared at Squid and the purple-ish mark on his face. When he stirred it startled her.

Opening his eyes he turned to stare at WildCat. When he smiled at her he groaned because his head hurt so much. She chuckled.

"Hey," he pouted which made her laugh harder. "Don't laugh, if I hadn't jumped in the way we would be in reverse positions here."

"Yeah right, like you would have stayed with me while the others went shopping."

"The others went shopping?"

"Don't change the subject."

He looked at her seriously. "Yes, I would have."

She blushed. "Thanks, and also thanks for, uh, you know. Even though I could have taken it."

He laughed, even though it hurt. "Yeah right he would have snapped you like a twig... Twiggy."

"I'd slap you but you're in enough pain."

He chuckled again. "Stop making me laugh, it hurts."

"But if I stopped making you laugh what else would I do?"

He eyed her first then said, "I can think of a number of things."

"Ew! Squid!"

He laughed again; he'd never stop laughing as long as he was around her. "I didn't mean that. I meant we could just talk."

She nodded.

"Okay. How about I ask you a question, which you have to answer truthfully by the way, and after I go you go. Sound good?"

She nodded again.

"Alright," He sat up, the pain in his head subsiding a bit. "What's your full real name?"

She groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Do I have to?"

She looked up, "Fine. Ashley Rose Scartner."

"What the fuck is 'Scartner'?"

"Shut up. My turn, What's yours?"

"I knew you would ask that, It's Alan Joseph Smith."

"Well that's original." WildCat sighed it was now her turn.

"Hmm... Are you a virgin?"

"Squid! Ugh, yes I am thank you. Are you?"

"No, I'm 18"

"So, I'm 15, that has nothing to do with having sex."

"Well sometimes it is a concern with people." He chuckled yet again.

"Get on with it before I hurt you."

Squid smirked, "Sure you will." Then his face became serious all of a sudden. "Do you like me?"

"Of course, stupid. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Now if you mean tolerate, that's a diff-"

"No I mean as in would-you-ever-go-out-with-me-like-me."

She looked at him and saw no sign of sarcasm. "Well, I..."

She shifted uncomfortably and looked down. He put his index finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "I like you, a lot actually. Don't ask me why, I just do. And I would like to know if you liked me in the same way. Don't say yes because you don't wanna hurt my feelings, but don't say no because I embarrass you or something like that. Just tell me how you feel, WildCat."

"I can't go out with you."

He looked hurt but managed, "Why not?"

"Because I love you okay? That's a little stronger than like and I don't want to get heartbroken in this situation."

She turned to get up but he caught her arm and pulled her in his lap. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

She gazed up at him. "Well why didn't you say so?"

"Afraid you were gonna break my heart."

She faked shock. "You have a heart?"

"Oh shut up." And he leaned in and kissed her with all his heart, and she kissed back with hers as well.

"I love this!" Rosa cried. "It's so cute isn't it Zero?"

Rosa was modeling her new outfit while they were walking back to the hotel. It was a pair of pink Capri's with a white shirt that said, "pink is my middle name."

"It's great." Zero replied while putting his arm around her since many boys were looking at her.

"You think Squid woke up yet?"

"Probably," X-Ray broke in. "I think they should tell each other how they feel so maybe that's what's going on now."

The group agreed earlier on that the two mouths liked each other.

When they reached the hotel and walked in they stopped abruptly.

"Shit," Pyro whispered. "Let's go get WC and Squid and get the hell out of here."

They all locked their eyes on the backs of Mom and Mr. Smith.

"Who's that other guy?" Twitch asked, of course twitching madly.

"You guys go to the truck and hide, I'll grab the other two." X-Ray said.

SuBomb was about to argue but knew how stubborn he was so she gave him a lingering kiss and left with the others.

"Did you see about 20 teenagers walk in here within the last few days?" Mom asked the clerk lady nicely. But she was being rude since Dan Smith was just yelling at her about finding his son.

"Teenagers come in here everyday, sir." Sir was dripping with venom.

"Listen ma'am, these teenagers are needed to find a tre- something. They each have magical- shit, um... technical skills that are needed."

That's when Dan Smith slammed his fist onto the desk, making everyone jump.

"Show me where my damn son is! How can you miss 20 teens in dirty orange jumpsuits! UGH!"

"Oh," She smiled. "The one that looks like you in the orange jumpsuit. Room 114-124. He's in one of those rooms."

When the two adults ran up the stairs they heard the woman yell, "Tell your son I said Happy Birthday!"

Sorry if its boring and mostly about WildCat and Squid. I'll try and make a better chapter next week.

Please review!!!


	18. You Never Should Have Left

Whoa… I haven't updated in forever. I'm Sorry! I've had a lot to do and so much crap going on… So thanks to my reviewers! If I hadn't become so disorganized I would write you all a comment. Unfortunately high school made me even less organized… But now it's summer, and 4AM, so hopefully I'll get something done!

Chapter 18

You Should Have Never Left

X-Ray was running as quickly as possible to WildCat and Squid's room. God he hoped he would get there in time.

"Damn elevator! Hurry up!" He just got into it and he was already frustrated. As soon as the door 'binged' and opened he dashed out only to stop abruptly.

Mom and Mr. Smith were already at the door. He could see they had an attendant open everyone.

"Psst… Psst… X-Ray!" He heard loud whispers calling his name. He turned to see Squid holding open the elevator door he had just come through, motioning for him to hurry up. "What? How did you…" He didn't wait to finish and ran into the elevator.

"Wait!" Squid said before grabbing the paper he took before he left the room. He reached and grabbed the pen from his jumpsuit pocket. Convenient, huh?

"What the hell are you doing Squid?" WildCat whispered panicked.

"I'm not going to be like him. I'm leaving a farewell…" Once he finished his speed writing he crumpled it and threw it.

WildCat pressed the button for the Lobby. "How did you guys do that?" X-Ray asked.

Squid smiled malevolently. "We started to walk down to the Lobby and wait for you guys to tell you we," he motioned towards him and WildCat. "Are finally going out."

This made X-Ray grin. "And we heard loud footsteps and hid behind the corner you were hiding. But then we heard the elevator and hid behind that other corner just in case you were some other person and would tell my Dad we were there. We didn't see you until we had gotten in the elevator."

"That was your Dad?" Squid nodded and they felt that lurch when an elevator stops. Squid and WildCat clutched each other's hands, which irked X-Ray. He just wasn't used to the idea that they liked each other yet.

They ran out of the hotel and waved to the clerk. They could faintly hear her yelling: "Your Father's here to see you! And Happy Birthday!"

"What an ignorant and naïve woman," WildCat said.

She and Squid jumped into the driver's seat and started the car while X-Ray jumped in back which resulted in SuBomb jumping on him.

Squid put the vehicle in drive. He stopped suddenly when an image flashed as if it were in front of him. "Squid! Drive dammit!" He heard his girlfriend yell. When he snapped out of it and drove off he smiled faintly. She was now his girlfriend. A funny thing to think about through all this… Especially after that disturbing vision…

"Smith!" Mom yelled. "Your son is gone again."

"What? How would you know?" He exclaimed angrily. He just wanted his son back after all these years.

"He left this note for you…" Mom said timidly.

"Give me that," Dan Smith yelled forcefully grabbing the hotel stationary.

**_Hey Mr. Smith, or should I say "Dad"? Well I decided to be nice, unlike you, and leave a note and say goodbye when I leave. I'm glad my apple fell far from your tree. But I need to say one thing. Why the fuck did you leave? You knew she was unstable! You were the only thing keeping her together! Obviously you're unstable yourself. So I'm leaving with my friends now. You should never have left us. Thanks to you I grew up alone… Bye whatever the hell I should call you._**

****He stared at it shocked. "Where did you find this?" He asked. He was shaking.

"Uh… On the floor, crumpled up." Mom said. "Hurry! We must catch up to them quickly!"

Dan Smith could hardly think. But his feet listened to Mom and followed.

There you have it, chapter 18. Now the supernatural stuff comes in. I'm really sorry if it's bad or short. I'm so tired. Please review. Reviews are keeping me going with this story. Even if it s slow progress. But now that summer is here and I'm up till 5AM I should be able to update more. Review!


End file.
